La casa del pirata
by HikariGoth
Summary: 2D es un pirata que naufragó hace varios años, y ha perdido toda esperanza de que lo rescaten. Pero algo le sigue manteniendo con vida, que su novia lo siga esperando después de tanto tiempo...


_**Este es un regalo para mi amiga Fernanda y para Amis, que siempre me han apoyado en los momentos más difíciles. Feliz cumpleaños a los dos.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de este One-shot, me gustó mucho escribirlo :)**_

**"La casa del pirata"**

_Cuenta la historia, que un pirata enamorado de la mar partió en su galera en busca de nuevos tesoros. Y por caprichos del destino, este pirata encontró uno de los mayores tesoros de la época, pero esto le costó en naufragio de su embarcación y muchos años perdido en una isla desierta…_

Solo. Estaba solo. Malditamente solo durante cinco asquerosos años en aquella isla desierta.

2D era, el único pirata que había sobrevivido al naufragio. A su lado, varios cofres llenos de joyas y monedas de puro oro, traídas desde el Nuevo Mundo.

— ¿De qué me sirve tener tanto dinero si no tengo para compartirlo con mis camaradas y… con la mujer de mi vida?— suspiró, cansado de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Metió su cansada mano en uno de los cofres, cogiendo un par de monedas y mirándolas. Las devolvió a su sitio y se acercó a la orilla de la playa viendo el horizonte, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos llorosos.

_Estaba desolado. Había cumplido su sueño pero para ello había perdido toda su vida._

Cada noche, 2D lloraba delante de las tumbas de los pocos compañeros que pudo salvar, y hoy no era la excepción. Había oscurecido y las estrellas estaban dignamente decoradas en el cielo, como pequeños puntos, y una media luna sonriente acompañaba.

Era la única luz que podía recibir durante la noche, al menos de que hiciera una fogata.

— Amigos… — murmuró arrodillado en la arena, frente a varias tumbas— os he traído algo de oro. Aunque ya no lo podáis usar, me gustaría compartirlo con vosotros.

Sacó de sus raídos bolsillos varias monedas y enterró una en cada tumba con extrema dedicación.

— Camaradas… estoy cansado. Creo que me he dado por vencido… — 2D suspiró amargamente, con pesar en su corazón y soltando una solitaria lágrima— si no viene pronto un barco, yo…

Y empezó a sollozar con fuerza, agarrándose la cara sin aceptar la realidad que le esperaba por delante.

_Justo antes de darse por vencido y perder las esperanzas, apareció por aquella isla un barco mercante. El pirata no lo dudó y dejó el tesoro para regresar a su tierra junto a su esposa._

La noche pasó, y con ello otro día más para el pirata en la isla. Se despertó con ojeras de llorar toda la noche.

"Tengo que ser fuerte… y resistir. No me puedo dar por vencido tan fácilmente, ¡soy un pirata!" Pensaba 2D reuniendo las suficientes fuerzas para continuar con su día a día en aquella misteriosa isla.

Siguió estando tumbado sobre la arena, respirando profundamente el olor a sal que traía el viento consigo.

Tan tranquilo estaba, que ni siquiera notó la gran sobra que se posó sobre él, y cubriendo gran parte de la isla.

— ¿Qué pasó, se fue el sol? — Se preguntó a sí mismo después de unos minutos.

— ¡Ey, idiota, despierta!

¿Cómo? ¿Alguien le estaba llamando? ¡Pero si hacía cinco años que no se dirigía a nadie! (con vida)

Se levantó rápidamente, con torpeza y asustado intentando localizar de donde venía esa voz.

La boca se le abrió como un túnel al ver un barco mercante un poco más lejos de la costa, era pequeño, pero incluso era un barco. ¡Podía llevarlo a casa, a su tierra, con su bella esposa!

— ¡Pasmao', contesta!

La voz sonó al lado suyo y se asustó tanto que cayó al suelo de culo, mirando con temor al hombre que estaba parado en frente a él.

Era alto, moreno y con piel verde.

— ¿Has naufragado? — Fue lo primero que preguntó el desconocido. A 2D se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo más rápido que pudo se levantó corriendo, abrazando fuertemente al hombre, que por no visto no le hizo mucha gracia ese gesto— ¡Quita imbécil, ¿qué coño haces restregándote así con un hombre?! — Gritó el salvador, enfurecido.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Llevo aquí más de cinco años en solitario!

El hombre lo miró de reojo, haciendo una mueca extraña con la boca.

— Entonces, ¡sube al barco! Te he visto de milagro. Soy el capitán de ese barco mercante— señaló el barco, que se tambaleaba con gracia gracias a los golpes de las olas— puedo llevarte, según a donde vayas.

2D parpadeó, incrédulo. Por fin el momento había llegado, abandonaría la isla e iría al lugar en donde nació y vivió.

Se volteó un momento para ver la isla, con frondosa vegetación y… los tesoros y sus amigos. Fue corriendo hacia ellos pero el hombre lo llamó de un grito.

— ¡Imbécil, hay que irse ya! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

— ¿N-no podrías dejarme coger algunas cosas? — Preguntó.

— Allá tú, pero yo me voy ya.

Dicho esto, el tipo de piel verde se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a una pequeña barca anclada en la orilla.

2D se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras miraba los tesoros con un sudor en la frente. Tuvo que arrepentirse y volver hacia aquél pirata lo más rápido que pudo.

Se montaron ambos en la barquita sin decir nada. Remaron hasta llegar al barco mercante y subieron con facilidad mientras otros piratas cogían el bote que los había llevado.

_Cuando regresó a casa después de tanto tiempo, creyó que su bella esposa dándolo por muerto se había vuelto a casar._

— ¿Y qué, te espera alguien allá donde vas?

2D dejó de mirar el mar desde la barandilla del barco. Allí estaba su salvador, tumbado en una hamaca, con los ojos cerrados.

— Espero que sí. — El joven pirata se volvió a apoyar, contemplando cómo el sol se escondía de nuevo en el mar.

— A mí también me espera gente. — Confesó.

— ¿Una mujer? — se atrevió a preguntar— Yo echo de menos a mi esposa, pero… me habrá dado por muerto. Seguro que se casó de nuevo. — Sus ojos se convirtieron en un pequeño mar. Le dolía tanto pensar que su mujer estuviera con otro…

— Bah. Mejor te hubiera dejado en la isla si tienes esas esperanzas…— Se quejó el hombre.

2D se acercó a la hamaca y estiró la mano.

— Por cierto, me llamo Stuart Pot, pero todos me dicen 2D. — Se presentó lo más amablemente que pudo. El moreno abrió un ojo y estrechó su mano con la del chico.

— Murdoc Niccals, un placer.

Así pasaron conversando, hasta que cayó la noche. Todos los tripulantes se peleaban por la cena (llevaban mucho tiempo en alta mar y la comida escaseaba), 2D agradeció profundamente a los piratas-comerciantes que le habían rescatado, y con ese pensamiento y con el de su mujer, se durmió por fin en una mullida cama.

_Pero al llegar al pequeño pueblo descubrió muy sorprendido que aún le esperaba…_

Los días pasaron, y 2D gritó con fuerza cuando divisó a lo lejos su ciudad natal, emocionado. Le salían lágrimas a borbotones.

— ¡Ese es mi pueblo, ese! — Gritó con orgullo.

— Estás de suerte, chaval— dijo Murdoc apareciendo a su lado— nosotros tenemos que embarcar en el pueblo para repartir la mercancía y reabastecernos— asintió con ansia— parece que la diosa fortuna está contigo.

2D no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Muchas gracias por traerme! — Agradeció.

El barco por fin se estableció en el puerto, y el joven pirata bajó por la escalera tropezándose con sus mismos pies, mientras que los que estaban todavía en el navío se reían de él.

Eso no le importó demasiado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, mientras que algunos lugareños lo miraban con miedo y sorpresa.

— P-pero… ¿Ese no estaba muerto? — Preguntó una mujer a su marido que lo habían visto.

— ¡Eso decían…!

2D recorrió unas callejuelas que iban a dirección a su casa.

"¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá casado como pensé? ¿Habrá crecido?" Se preguntaba agitado, de tanto correr.

Por fin se paró en frente de un portal, de casita humilde. El pirata tragó saliva y abrió la cerca para llegar a la puerta.

Antes de golpear, se quedó estático en la puerta. El miedo lo consumía completamente.

"¿Qué he de hacer? Tanto tiempo esperando este momento que ahora…"

Antes de pensar nada más, la puerta se abrió.

Una muchachita armada con una capa sobre sus hombros y una cesta de mimbre apareció en frente de 2D, que se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo detrás de su puerta.

— ¿N-Noodle? — 2D se quedó afónico, aunque las lágrimas hacían su aparición sobre sus mejillas.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, con miedo.

— ¡Noodle, soy yo! — El pirata supuso que ya se había casado, aunque observó con sorpresa que llevaba la alianza que le regaló él el día que se comprometió con ella.

— No, no puede ser verdad… mi psicólogo dijo… ¡Que nunca aparecerías! — Gritó con miedo y señalándolo.

2D se retiró unos pasos, entristecido, pero se vio apabullado cuando notó que su mujer se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba con evidente pasión.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas vivo! — Noodle comenzó a llorar agarrada en su pecho, mientras que Stuart la mantenía bien sujetada contra su cuerpo— ¡Nunca perdí la esperanza!

La dama levantó su lloroso rostro y comenzó a acariciar la suave cara de 2D. Él empezó a llorar más y besó a Noodle por toda su cara.

— Noodle, no sabes lo que te extrañé… no podía dejar de pensar en ti— se agachó para estar a la altura de la mujer, pues era un poco bajita— estás más grande… más bella.

Ella lloraba y lloraba. Ahora que se iba al mercado a comprar y se encuentra a su marido perdido en la puerta. Como Noodle todavía tenía la mínima idea de que Stu estuviera vivo, no se casó con nadie más.

Allí se quedaron, en la entrada de la puerta fuertemente abrazos, mientras que algunas personas que pasaban por allí miraban la escena emocionados.

_El pirata, embriagado por la emoción, quiso premiar la fidelidad de su esposa y pese a la negativa de ésta, se volvió a embarcar rumbo a aquella isla para recuperar el tesoro, no sin antes prometerle a su mujer que sería su último viaje y que de tanta riqueza que le traería, la enterraría en oro._

Pasaron dos días desde que 2D regresó por fin a su casa. Noodle estaba muy feliz de haber elegido la decisión de no tener otro novio, porque su instinto le decía que estaba vivo.

En cambio, el pirata no se despegaba de ella para nada, pues la había extrañado tanto estos años. Le gustaba cómo regaba el jardín, o cómo sus manos tomaban la aguja para tejer algún descosido de alguna prenda; tanto tiempo sin verla le había dejado más enamorado.

En una de las veces que ambos salieron a pasear, 2D sintió un tintineo en su bolsillo, haciéndolo extrañar.

Metió la mano y sacó varias monedas de oro, sorprendiéndolo. No se acordaba de cuándo había metido esas monedas ahí.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó Noodle poniéndose de puntillas frente a él, al ver que 2D había perdido la mirada en su mano.

2D le fue a contestar, pero una gran palmada en la espalda hizo que se le crujiese del dolor, tirando sin querer las monedas al suelo.

— ¡2D, amigo…!

Al pirata se le iluminaron los ojos de ver a quien tenía delante.

— ¡Russel, viejo amigo!

Un hombre algo más alto que él y de tez morena lo atrapó entre sus brazos con bastante fuerza, ahogando a 2D hasta dejarlo morado.

— ¡Russel, que lo ahogas! — Advirtió Noodle asustada.

Russel se dio cuenta y lo soltó de inmediato, mientras el pirata tosía fuertemente.

— Lo siento 2D, no recordaba que eras delicado… ¡Ya sabes, cinco años sin verte es mucho! — Palmeó de nuevo la espalda de 2D haciéndolo estremecer.

— Lo sé… gracias por esperar. — Sonrió con dificultad.

— Oye 2D, ¿Por qué no nos vamos después a tomar unas copas y me cuentas lo que hiciste durante todo este tiempo?

Lo pensó por unos segundos y después asintió. El moreno rió animadamente.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya saben, tengo asuntos que atender. Hasta luego 2D, adiós Noodle.

Ambos se despidieron y siguieron con su paseo.

— Qué bien— habló Noodle— reencontrarse con los amigos después de tantos años. Es bonito— sonrió.

2D no pudo evitar sonreír como un enamorado y darle un beso a su esposa.

Un centelleante recuerdo le distrajo, las monedas que se cayeron. Volvió un momento al lugar donde se encontró con Russel y las tomó, todavía nadie las había cogido.

Noodle le palmeó el hombro.

— ¿Monedas? ¿Eso era lo que tenías en tu bolsillo?

— Sí, son de los tesoros que encontré —. Asintió con melancolía.

Después miró a su querida niña. Allí estaba, tan sonriente, tan linda.

— Noodle, yo…— Murmuró mirándola.

La muchacha cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de extrañez.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo… debo ir otra vez a por los tesoros. — Cerró su puño, guardando las monedas en él. Noodle le agarró fuertemente de la mano, aunque temblando.

— ¿Qué dices? Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir durante tanto tiempo…— comenzó a sollozar— ¿Y si te pasa lo mismo y no te vuelvo a ver? ¡Ésta vez no te espero más eh! — y empezó a golpear el pecho de 2D con toda la fuerza que tenía.

El pirata detuvo a su esposa y la abrazó contra sí mientras ella seguía llorando.

— Noodle, si lo hago es por ti, eres lo más importante que tengo y te cuidaré como una verdadera reina…— 2D pensó por un momento— ¡Es más, te enterraré en oro!

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró ella, incrédula, pensando que su marido se había vuelto loco.

— Te traeré tantos tesoros que no entrarán todos en la casa… sólo déjame ir por última vez y nunca más me separaré de ti— Dijo apartándola un poco de su pecho y observando su cara, ahora roja.

— 2D…— Suspiró, cansada del amor de 2D por el mar. — Está bien. Sólo un último viaje.

Así, el joven pirata abrazó a su esposa, tan contento que incluso la levantó del suelo para darle un buen beso.

* * *

El día siguiente partiría en un barco. Quería salir cuanto antes, para volver lo más rápido posible.

Reunió a un par de hombres más para navegar, así se montó en el barco liderado por él mismo.

Cuando zarpó, vio a Noodle en el puerto al borde de las lágrimas y agitando suavemente un pañuelo blanco. La despidió desde el barco, agitando los brazos como si fuera un pelele.

— ¡Noodle, te quiero! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que ella lo hubiera oído.

Así comenzó de nuevo su aventura en el mar, su otro amor.

_El pirata regresó y cumplió todas sus promesas, a pesar de dejar su pasión, que era la mar. Con tanta riqueza e intentando aliviar la pena del pirata, su mujer mandó a construir una casa un tanto _especial_. Un torreón desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad, incluso, la mar. La casa recordaba a un viejo barco, con grandes cristaleras que tenían la forma de las plumas de las gaviotas. Y un pequeño timón con el que poder simular sus fantasías y así navegar en su imaginación._

Ya pasó un mes, y Noodle no recibió noticias de Stu. Cada día iba a esperarlo al puerto, esperanzada de poder ver un barco y que su novio bajara de él.

Así era su día a día; levantarse, lavarse la cara, vestirse, salir a comprar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

Y por último, llevaba una silla de madera hasta el puerto y se sentaba allí, viendo barcos y barcos pasar.

Cuando se hacía de noche y no podía más, tenía que ir a su casa para descansar o relajarse leyendo un libro; no podía estar todo el día en el puerto.

Aunque esta noche sintió algo especial, así que se quedó hasta la medianoche, sin dar rienda a lo que decían los navegantes y los paisanos que pasaban por allí.

Con el corazón encogido esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó… hasta que allí a lo lejos, vio una luz, una tan clara que parecía una estrella en movimiento.

Se levantó de la silla sobresaltada y acercándose lo más posible al muelle, visualizó el barco que cada vez era más cercano.

— ¿Será Stu? — Preguntó al aire salinado. Así la pregunta voló, igual que la velocidad del barco, que enseguida encaló en el puerto.

¿Quién vendría en aquél navío?

— ¡Stu, Stu! ¿Estás ahí? — Gritó con sus manos alrededor de su boca. Antes de gritar algo más, un cofre cayó del barco. Como no estaba a mucha altura, el cofre no se rompió, pero la tapa se abrió, dejando ver a su paso miles de monedas, joyas y piedras preciosas. Noodle no pudo evitar taparse la boca con sorpresa cuando varios cofres más salieron del barco.

— ¿Te dije que te enterraría en oro, no?

La jovencita dejó su vista de los cofres y vio a 2D bajar de las escaleras y acercándose a ella.

No pudo evitar correr y abrazarse fuertemente a él con fuerza.

— ¡Me alegro de que estés entero…!— Sonreía la mujer. 2D le besó el pelo con dulzura.

— Y yo me alegro de ver a la mujer más bonita del mundo— sonrió sonrojado— ¡Aquí tienes todo el oro que encontré! Bueno, menos un cofre que fue para mis compañeros.

Noodle asintió y le tomó de la mano con cariño.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde que 2D volvió con toda esa cantidad de oro. Noodle estaba feliz, tenía a su marido y dinero para tener una vida algo mejor. Pero algo en 2D fallaba.

Noodle se dio cuenta cuando lo vio sentado en el jardín de la casa con una margarita en la mano, desflorándola con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? — Preguntó preocupada. Stu se giró con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Oh, no ocurre nada, amor. Solo… extraño el mar. Ya sabes que me gusta— dijo quitándole más pétalos a la flor.

La jovencita asintió mirando el despejado cielo. Comprendía a Stuart. Ella misma había sentido lo mismo cuando él se iba a buscar tantas aventuras en un barco pirata.

* * *

2D venía de comprar unas cosas que le faltaban a Noodle, que no podía ir por ella misma al mercado a comprarlas.

Le costó trabajo encontrar los ingredientes; "sandía, azafrán, pescado y fruta de la pasión" ¿Fruta de la pasión? ¿Qué era eso? Encima con lo torpe que era en encontrar cosas…

Por fin llegó a casa y se asustó al ver la mayoría de las cosas de la casita afuera mientras ésta era derruida por unos hombres.

— ¿¡Qué hacen…!?— Gritó asustado, corriendo hacia ellos, pero Noodle apareció justo a tiempo y lo frenó.

— ¡Tranquilo, 2D! ¡No hacen nada!

— ¡Pero nos están destrozando la casa…!

— ¡Claro, es que les he pagado para que la reformen!

Antes de que 2D se remangase las mangas de la camisa, paró.

— ¿Reforma, qué reforma?

Noodle suspiró, sonriente.

— Cariño, yo…— Le tomó la mano— esto es un regalo para ti. Haremos una casa más grande y alta. ¡Tendrá la temática de un barco! Y además poseerá un torreón en la parte más de arriba para que subas cuando quieras y veas el mar, a lo lejos.

2D se quedó en blanco.

— ¿En serio eso se puede hacer?

La joven ladeó la cabeza con cansancio.

— Sí cariño, se puede…

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran como los de un niño pequeño, y se acercó a la casa para ver qué estaban haciendo los obreros.

Noodle sonrió; nunca podría cambiarlo.

_Ahora, todo era perfecto o al menos, eso creía._

El tiempo pasó, y con ello la casa fue terminada. Tenía grandes cristaleras por donde entraba el sol con facilidad, el portal era muy grande y había conservado el jardincito.

Las habitaciones eran mayores y ahora constaba de un segundo piso con una escalera blanca de caracol.

2D quedó fascinado con su torreón; solo tenía capacidad para una persona y era como una pequeña escalinata mágica.

Tenía un gran ventanal en donde, efectivamente, se podía ver el agua.

Incluso había un timón que señalaba a donde estaba el mar, donde Stuart dejaba volar su imaginación ahí.

La pareja estaba feliz y eran dichosos al compartir su oro con algunas personas que necesitaban dinero para necesidades vitales. No les importaba compartir, y eran lo mejor que podían hacer.

Un día 2D se despertó en su cama junto a Noodle, que temblaba estrepitosamente a su lado. La tapó mejor con la sábana y se juntó a ella para brindarle calor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amor? — Preguntó en un susurro, preocupado.

— Sí, sólo hace un p-poco de frío, ¿No te parece?

2D le sonrió y la remetió bien en la sábana, creyendo que no era nada.

Pasó el día, y Noodle no se levantó de la cama. No tenía fuerzas para nada y se sentía agotada.

— Noodle, ¿Quieres que avise a un médico? — Esta vez 2D estaba bastante alicaído. Ver a su mujer en la cama sin ganas de nada, sin ni siquiera levantarse, le entristecía.

— Será lo mejor. — Suspiró.

Al día siguiente, la salud de Noodle empeoró, encontrándose con fiebre. El pirata se asustó y corrió a avisar a un médico.

Eso hizo, y el doctor revisó a Noodle a solas. 2D esperaba en la puerta, triste.

Una hora pasó y no había noticias, solo escuchaba a Noodle toser y al médico diciéndole que levantara los brazos, o que sacara la lengua.

Con desespero, 2D andaba por el pasillo nervioso, con las manos colocadas detrás de él.

Al fin la puerta se abrió dando lugar al doctor, que no tenía muy buena cara.

— ¿Y bien?

El médico palmeó el hombro del pirata, casi con pésame.

— Lo siento, la enfermedad está muy avanzada— suspiró— no se puede hacer nada. Hágala feliz.

2D se quedó estático, mientras veía cómo el doctor se perdía por el pasillo.

— ¿Me ha dado el pésame o algo así? — Pensó en voz alta con horror. Como un rayo entró en la habitación, viendo a su esposa tumbada en la cama y con sudores en la frente.

— 2D…— Lo llamó con una pizca de alegría.

— ¿Qué ocurre Noodle? El doctor me ha dicho que te vas a morir. Es mentira, ¿No…?

Noodle miró hacia el techo.

— 2D… cariño… tienes que comprender que yo me iba a ir tarde o temprano…

— ¡Pero no tan pronto, joder! — Gritó, descargando toda su rabia en esa frase— no tan pronto…

Y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de su esposa, mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos azules con amor.

_Poco después de terminar de construir la casa, la mujer contrajo una enfermedad a causa de la cual terminó falleciendo._

La tumba de su esposa era de la mejor madera, amoldada a su dulce cuerpo y acolchada para que su lugar de descanso no fuera tan duro.

Pidió a todos los amigos de Noodle que no fueran al entierro, pues quería estar él solo despidiéndose por última vez de ella.

Con esa verdad apabullante aceptó que su querida Noodle había fallecido. Que ya no estaría más con ella, que nunca podía tomarle de la mano… era simplemente amargante.

Los últimos enterradores terminaron de cubrir de tierra la fosa; Noodle ya se había ido. 2D lo observó todo con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder creérselo todavía y cuando se quedó completamente solo, se sentó en frente de la tumba de su mujer, dejándole unas flores de su jardín que ella misma había plantado. Sonrió con nostalgia.

— No puedo evitar pensar que te maté yo por todas las veces que te di disgustos, mí amada Noodle— Dijo, como si ella estuviera allí presente, viva— espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…

Se levantó con desidia e hizo una reverencia a la tumba de su mujer.

— Y como te prometí… metí todo el oro que quedó después de gastarlo. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿no?

Y así, el joven pirata se fue desolado, pensando que medio de su corazón se había ido para siempre con Noodle.

_El pirata nunca olvidó su promesa de enterrarla en oro, así que el féretro en el que enterró a su mujer estaba repleto del oro que había traído de aquella isla._

_La noticia recorrió toda la ciudad hasta llegar a oídos de unos ladronzuelos, que excitados ante la idea de hacerse ricos, profanaron la tumba de la mujer del pirata, sólo, para robar las riquezas._

No pudo creer lo que vio. Después de varios meses del entierro _alguien _la había sacado de su descanso eterno.

Y el oro había desaparecido.

Stu se arrodilló llorando ante los restos de su Noodle, sin poder evitar no sentir un odio extremo en su corazón. Quien lo había hecho lo pagaría caro, _muy caro._

Con la más extrema de las delicadezas, recogió los huesos y los colocó como debían ser, en su tumba. Más de una lágrima se le escapó.

La enterró de nuevo él solo, y se juró a sí mismo que el ladrón sufriría.

_Cuando esta terrible noticia llegó a oídos del pirata, y pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, preso de la repulsión y el odio, no dudó ni un instante en tomar su rifle e ir en busca de aquellos bandidos para quitarles la vida._

_A consecuencia de su delito, el pirata fue condenado a estar en la cárcel durante el resto de sus días._

— ¿Escuchaste lo de ese pirata? ¡Dicen que se volvió loco y que mató a cuatro muchachos que robaron en la tumba de su esposa!

— ¡Qué descaro, seguro que ese hombre se volvió demente por ocurrirle algo tan terrible en la vida!

2D escuchaba desde su celda la conversación que tenían dos mujeres sobre él y su esposa.

Ya de nada servía ahora. Nunca vería a Noodle. Ella seguro que fue al cielo, y él al infierno, por matar a esos cuatro hombres.

Tendría que estar muy decepcionada; seguro que, si se encontrasen por última vez, le diría: "¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí? ¡Sabes que no soy materialista! Estoy enfadada contigo."

Stu rió al recordar su voz.

Él supo que hizo bien. Todo por Noodle. La mujer que más había querido.

Y ahí moriría, y si alguien se daba cuenta, con suerte de volver a ver ese precioso rostro que le había hecho soñar aquellas noches en la isla.

**Fin**

_**Esta historia es real, ocurrió en mi ciudad, Cádiz. La casa todavía existe, y se puede visitar siempre y cuando se pida permiso a los actuales dueños. También hay fotos en Internet, por lo cual la podéis ver y haceros una idea de cómo es la casa.**_

_**Espero que la historia os haya entretenido lo suficiente para olvidaros por un momento de vuestros problemas. **_

**_Un beso muy grande a todos, nos vemos._**


End file.
